Truth or Dare
by Mrs. Sarah Cullen
Summary: [RE-POST]Well this is a BIG story of TOD! Grins Lots of dancing, singing, and humiliating things. Ooh and can’ forget LOTS OF DRACO WITHOUT A SHIRT! Licks Lips and drools Basically some normal high school parties that are lame.
1. Default Chapter

A/N Looks at everyone and smiles, hehe... don't like Draco shirtless GO AWAY!! Don't like Harry and Draco flirting GO AWAY!! No Flamers or I'll set your house on fire...

Starts break dancing even though it's 2 am and sings Slashy slashy Sla-shy!

Summary: Well this is a BIG story of TOD!! Grins Lots of dancing, singing, and humiliating things. Ooh and can' forget LOTS OF DRACO WITHOUT A SHIRT!! Licks Lips and drools Basically some normal high school parties that are lame.

**Truth or Dare**

**Dancing, and Nipple Rings**

Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and who can forget Fred and George were seated in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Who the hell invited you Malfoy?" Ron said his voice was venomous. Draco was about to speak when Harry came sliding down the banister Harry smiled when he saw Draco. And to everyone's surprise Harry dropped down and sat in Draco's lap. Harry gave Draco a kiss and looked around the shocked room. "Why are you even here MALFOY?!" Ron spat and Hermione looked up at him.

"That's disgusting Ron, you got spit in my eye and who knows where that mouths been." Ron turned a deep shade of crimson and said sorry. Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Weasel I am here because I am drop dead gorgeous and the two writers (A/N that's right!! Me and cutie-pie-skater are doing a joint story, don't like LEAVE) that are writing this story think I am HOT and I think no one in this room can deny that fact." All the girls nodded their heads and even a few boys. So basically everyone BUT Ickle Ronnikins.

Ron pouted and said, "Fine I'll go first!" He looked around at everyone and was about to say who when he heard snogging noises coming from the corner. He looked over and immediately made Merlin with his fingers- hold on that was dumb a cross with his fingers. "Ugh Malfoy and Harry get a fucking room! You guys are bloody pricks!"

Draco didn't seem to hear- or care really and went on with the snogging. Harry turned bright red and pulled out of the kiss. "DAMN YOU WEASEL!" Draco bellowed, but soon was too distracted with trying to get Harry to kiss him to care anymore.

"Ugh... Truth or dare Malfoy." Ron said still not looking at the site before him. Harry had taken off Draco's shirt at some point while they were kissing (Yummy! Thanks Harry! **Licks lips**) Harry gives the author the finger (A/N C-P-S MEANIE!!! ::sticks tongue out and makes a face at Harry) and continues making out with Draco. Draco pulled away for a breath of air and said, "Dare." Before returning back to Harry.

"I dare you to... DANCE ON THE TABLE!!" Ron burst out laughing and Hermione gave a questioning glance at Ginny who shrugged and said, "He's your boyfriend..."

"GINNY!" Hermione yelled and Ron had stopped laughing and was now pale, Draco with one last lick of Harry (that makes sense right?) jumped on the table. Still shirtless and very, very sexy!!

"Hey that's MY boyfriend and you can't have him!!" Harry yelled at the authors, she grins and continues. Some how Draco is not in his school dress pants and is wearing tight leather ones. The stripper song comes on; you all know the stripper song right? Or do I have to sing it? All the girls run over and start stuffing bills... hold on... err... gallons into his pants Harry looks at him hungrily; envy running through his veins. Draco was his and ONLY his. Draco's body swayed with the beats and then Harry looked highly amused.

Soon it was over and Draco looked around, and sighed heavily, "Err... right... that had no purpose, but sure... whatever the authors want." (Ooh that can be taken in SOO many ways...) Draco turned to Harry and gave him some of the gallons that were stuffed down his pants. "Ok Granger truth or dare?"

"Truth..." She said not even looking up from her book, 'Hogwarts: A History' Harry yawned even thinking about reading. So naturally Harry yawned. "Granger if you could shag anyone in the world who would it be?" She looked at Ron with a sad smile and said, "Err not you... sorry, but there are hotter guys..." she gave a weak grim and said "Who's the guy that plays Tristan on 'Gilmore Girls'? Or the main character in 'Lone Ranger', who is he?" No one answers because the authors forgot. "Well it would be him Or Draco." Draco grins and kisses Harry knowing that he is feeling left out. "Alright Ginny truth or dare?"

"Umm... Dare..." She then stated, "How about if we don't do the dare or truth you have to take off some cloths and shoes don't count and both socks count as one?" Everyone nodded, and she then continued, "And only 2 truths in a row, then you MUST do a dare." Hermione looked outraged, but agreed all the same.

"Alright Gin I dare you to kiss the person you like!" Everyone looks at Hermione and she says, "WHAT? I couldn't think of anything!" (She's speaking for the authors as well...)

Ginny walked over to Neville and gave him a kiss, everyone looked shocked. Well everyone but Harry and Draco because they were to preoccupied with trying to get each other's clothes off. Everyone looked disgustedly at them; Harry began to giggle as Draco played with his nipples. "I consider Malfoy and Harry disqualify because they are grossing me out." Ron said, covering his face with his hands.

Harry immediately began to protest but was interrupted. (Lets guess by who shall we?) He began to sputter when he noticed who it was, "What the hell Fred or George or who ever you are!" Draco began to laugh 'at' his boyfriend not 'with'. Harry pouted and then Ginny said, "Harry truth or dare?"

"Dare." Harry said and then she smirked evilly, "I dare you to moon Snape." Harry who had been contently, and conveniently sipping from his bottle of coke sputtered all over Neville.

"I'll take off my err..." Harry wasn't wearing shoes or socks at this point, "My... pant- shirt! I'll take off my shirt." Draco eyed him suggestively he knew what laid under his pants- or rather what didn't (hehe... and no Harry is not a girl, think dirtier). Harry slipped his shirt over his head; he went a deep shade of crimson. He had a nipple ring. No one had seen it when they were playing on the couch earlier.

Draco looked like some hormonal teenager that had just seen some hot girl (or boy) naked. "Err... Malfoy control little Dre will you?" Came the voice of non other than Ginny Weasley. Harry had to laugh. Harry started to spaz on the floor. Ok forget the spazzing... I just wanted to put the word 'spaz' in. (Sorry I have dumb moments)

Draco pulled the half nude or rather like a 3rd nude Harry into his lap. Covering 'little Dre' as it was called. Harry then said, "Neville-"

"I'm going to bed." And with that Neville ran up the stairs trembling. "Okay then... Ron, truth or dare?" "Dare. I never back down." Harry smirked one that rivaled even his boyfriend's. "Go streaking. In the Great Hall tomorrow that is, and if not I get to proclaim that you have a crush on Luna Lovegood." Ron felt a blush creep over.

Soon Harry was standing in only his pants, and Draco in his boxer's, Hermione in only her panties and bra, Ginny had long since left the game, Fred and George both had socks and boxers on. "Harry I dare you to stand up on the table tomorrow morning and proclaim that you are going to have Draco Malfoy's baby, then you have to sing a... a Michel Jackson song and do the moon walk across the table." Ron just wanted to end the game it was after 2 am and they had classes tomorrow.

"What would I rather do, hmm? Get naked in front of everyone in this ROOM or make a complete fool out of myself in front of everyone in the SCHOOL? I choose get naked." Hermione turned away, and Harry clapped his hands over his groin.

"Have you EVER worn boxers?" Harry shook his head, "I'm free ballin'!!" Draco laughed and everyone else scrunched up his or her face in disgust. "Tomorrow we play again?" Harry asked, and everyone agreed. Everyone knew that Harry was trying to get Draco nude.

A/N ... Err... kinda late so I'll stop there. (4:48am!!! GAHH) I SOO Lost track of time

Don't down them, but I sure wish I owned Draco! I can dream right? Hehe

This chapter was done by Pyrefly. The next one will be done by Slytherin Tinkerbell.


	2. The Ultimate Dare

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER!!! BUT WE WOULD KILL TO OWN MALFOY!!! WE WOULD HAVE OUR OWN PERSONNAL SHOW!!!(YIPPY) ; o) AND WE WOULD OWN GRED & FORGE TOO!!! (YUM!!!)

A/N: This is Slytherin Tinkerbell!!! :o) And it's my turn to write a chappy!!! Promise it'll be funny!!! (I hope...) if it's not, you can throw rotten tomatoes at me if this is really boring...

Truth or Dare

The Ultimate Dare

-"Ron, whether you like it or not, you MUST absolutely do your dare... otherwise, you are done for!!! You know it too!!!" Hermione was reminding him...

-"I know... I know...it's just really humiliating... but I guess I have to do it..."

Ron, taking all the "Gryffindor" courage he had, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The next thing he realized, he was running naked through the Great Hall between every table... everyone was laughing at him or looking at him in a freakish way, and all of a sudden, he felt something hook up on his foot and he fell face first on the concrete floor... Everyone started laughing (even Dumbledore) and he turned a couple shades darker then his hair. He let out an ear-splitting scream and ran off as fast as he could.

He was so embarrassed that he stayed in the dorm room till late that night...

He only came out when he heard everyone's voices in the common room. He slowly enters, nobody noticed him because they were all to disgusted by Harry and Draco, who were at it again... (A/N C-P-S: YAY!!! YUMMY!!!) Ron finally broke this vicious circle by saying: "OK Harry... get a room... you're fucking freaking me out... Do you know how sickening it is to walk into a room and seeing you and Draco making out??? It's traumatizing!!!"

Malfoy just started laughing and replied "So... was it cold in the Great Hall this morning??? And how was the concrete??? Was it comfy???" Ron just looked down and started to go red again... He slowly moved across the room and went to sit next to Hermione. It was the same gang as the night before, except two newcomers, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, who were invited by Fred & George. They all sat down in front of the fire and Hermione broke the ice.

-"Ok people!!! Are we here to play a game, or just to watch a fire burn???

- I think we are here to play" Fred replied, just looking disgusted at Draco and Harry.

Angelina, who finally stopped staring at the two lovebirds, spoke up.

-I propose we play a game of "spin the truth or dare bottle"!!!

-Ok... but what do we do with these two??? (Pointing towards Draco and Harry) Authors, some help please???

-We got a plan... come here everyone (whispers plan into everyone's ears). Got it??? Ok... on 3... 1...2...3 go!!! (A big noise is heard and Harry jumps off his lover's lap, Ginny and Hermione tie them up, and sit them at the other ends of the couches, girls sitting on their laps.) Ok... NOW we can play!!! And were in the game too!!!!! We want to play!!!

-YAY!!!" is heard throughout the room, except Draco and Harry, who were moaning because they were apart.

- "I GO FIRST!!!" Andrea (Pyrefly) yelled, as she sat down on Harry, to hold him down. "Sarah (cutie-pie-skater) Truth or dare???::looking with a mean stare at her because she got to Malfoy first::

-DARE!!!" she said before getting back to turn Draco straight again...

-"I dare you to make out with the hottest guy in the room!!!" Draco began to protest and Harry looked at both of them with a murderous look.

-"Don't worry Dre... I don't bite... much" The next second, Sarah pounced on Draco and was doing everything to make him become straight again. After about 5 minutes of intensive Draco Turning Back time, she took a breather and said "Fred & George, you will do yours together. Truth or dare???

-DARE!!!" They said in unison.

-"I got the perfect dare for you two then. I dare you both to go and make out with the hottest girl in the room." They both got up very rapidly, and jumped right next to Andrea, and made out with her. She just relaxed and had a blast!!!

They finally stopped, and Andrea swore her head off...

-"Ok Malfoy... Truth or dare???

-Dare!

-Ok... you have got to do a three some with Harry and Sarah, otherwise we tell the entire school that you and Harry are a couple. And we are serious!!!

-Err... ok then... ummm... in which room do we go???

-We'll we could go in Harry's... I'm not from this school and I don't feel like walking to the dungeons...it's too far and I don't have anyone to keep you apart.... so Draco, ask and after that we'll go...

-Ok... Hermione!!! Truth or Dare??? He said as fast as he could so he could leave with his lover and the cute girl that had been sitting on him for a while...

-I feel courageous... so DARE!!!

A/N: Hihihihihihi:: grins devilishly:: I love finishing a chapter in a cliffy!!! And I wanted to let Pyrefly write Hermione's dare... she's much better than I am... ;)!!!

A/N2: I am sooo lucky to have a three some with Dre and Harry!!! (HEY!!! A GIRL CAN DREAM!!!) And I left the twins for Andrea cuz I don't like them and she wanted them... so I can't complain... I really love writing this story!!! It's really good and hilarious!!!

The next chapter is going to be written by the one and only Pyrefly!!!

I would like to acknowledge our 1st reviewer!!! (You get a chocolate cookie!!!) ;)

Embyr81788: THX FOR YOUR KUDOS... if you have a very vivid imagination, you were probably able to picture how he looked... licks lips... :) like we did... ;)


	3. I love

This is done by me!! PYREFLY!! OR ANDREA!! Next time you go Sarah!!!

**Truth or Dare**

**I Love...**

Andrea looked around the now very quiet room, and sighed. Now without Draco and Harry's bitching or snogging noises it was VERY quiet. Hermione was squirming at the thought of what Fred and George were laughing hysterically about. That's when something caught everyone's attention, "Draco! You do it like a virgin!" Our other author screamed- meaning Sarah.

Then Draco's smooth, silky, calm, cold, and ooh so sexy voice came (A/N Pyrefly- I'm jealous of Sarah... **pouts** Ooh and can you tell I like describing things... I kinda over did it there...) "Well I've only had sex with guys... well one guy..." Andrea could almost hear Harry's smirk. Now what a smirk sounds like I have no idea... Well... err anyway... They ignored the rest of the conversation, and continued when maniac laugh came from the direction of George- or Fred... well one of them... "Hermione we dare you to... hehe... dance on the high table tomorrow!"

"WHA-"

"Wait there's more. In one of Ginny's horrible, very revealing, tight shirts she thinks no one knows about." Ron looked disgusted and Hermione with an equally- if not more disgusted face than Ron. And well Ginny was bright red and well Neville looked oddly pleased... Everyone looks at the author with weird faces... (You'll see!!! ) Hermione grinned and nodded at the twins.

"Now... Andrea truth or Dare." Andrea looks at Hermione very excitedly. "OOO! Dare!" Hermione smirks, one that could even rival Draco Malfoy. (Yeah it was just that good!) Hermione now looked around and looked at the twins, "Just for that dare, you have to sleep with Gred and Foerge." Andrea (My nickname should be Dre!!! Hehe...) smiled.

"TWINS!!" Hehe... Andrea or Dre- started to sing the beer or football song whatever it is... "I love red heads and tight pants, Quidditch and (err...) beaters... AND TWINS!!!" Everyone looks at her like she's psycho... that in term... she probably is. Hermione smiled and laughed at the muggle song. Everyone else looked at her weirdly.

Soon they left, and now Ginny, Neville, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in a circle. "Hey Neville-"Neville was about to get up, "SIT! Neville truth or dare?" Hermione smiled at her boyfriend.

"Err... truth..."

"Coward." Hermione hit Ron in the back of the head; he flinched and rubbed the back of his head. "Ok, a simple question- do you like anyone? And will you ask them out?" Ron waved his other hand as he talked.

"YoursisterandIhavealreadyaskedherout..." he said in a small, almost un-hearable voice. "What? Can you repeat that in English please?" "Your. Sister. And I've already... asked her out."

"WHAT?!" Ron bellowed. They sat in silence while when Ron's angered red face turned into an almost gleeful smile, "GOOD!! For you guys, I can't believe! You and Ginny!! I guess you can be good enough, I'd rather Harry, but as he's snogging that insufferable prat (Draco not Sarah) then you'll do."

"Ooh... err... Thanks?" Neville said with a questioning look. Ron didn't seem to notice it. "No problem."

"Ok, we need more people!!!" Ginny shouted to the author. (Don't worry, I'll bring them back.) "Ginny truth or dare?" Neville asked.

A/N SOO SORRY it's sooo short. But I can't think of anything as of now, I'm watching a sad movie... HELP!! I need more ideas!!

Thanks **mihenna!!! You're alsome!! And all our other reviewers thanks!!**


	4. Muahahahahaha

_**A/N: THIS IS SAR (SARAH (Slytherin Tinkerbell)) I WAS JEALOUS OF ANDREA'S NEW CUTE NICKNAME (DRE) AND I WANTED ONE TOO!!! :( So I hope you will like this chapter!!!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Muahahahaha**_

After Ginny's little remark, Sar, Dre, Dray, Harry & Gred and Feorge all come out of their rooms, all looking frustrated at Ginny, who made them come out of their rooms... (**_A/N Slytherin Tinkerbell- WE ARE MORE THAN PISSED!!!_**) and went to sit next to one another, in a circle on the ground. Ginny was still answering Neville's question, and when she stopped, she looked around.

-"Ok now... what are we doing... do we go off to bed???" Dre asked... looking pretty sad and mad.

-"We could... we could..." Fred said hesitatingly, "We could play a game of Wizard Strip Poker!!!" George finished for his brother.

-"I love that idea... but I know how to play original strip poker... but how do you play the wizard's version???" Sar asked, really shyly.

-"It's the same thing really... except instead of being obliged to strip off a piece of clothes every time you lose a hand, you can perform a task instead. But the task has to be decided by the winner of the hand." Dray explained to the first girl he had slept with.

-"Ok... much clearer now. Let's start... cuz Dre and me are not even supposed to be here... since we're muggles and all.

-Who cares about that... all I care about is that you are really good in bed..." Everyone else in the room shutters when they heard that phrase. It was a bit too much added information.

-"We got the cards. Let's go... and no hexing the cards to win every round. But you can hex them to lose every hand played. But it's kinda stupid." Dre said, while trying to fight off George who was kissing her neck while she was talking.

The game started normally, well as normal as a hand of strip poker can be. The hand finished, and everyone put his or her cards down. Andrea won the hand. And she looked around and saw that Fred & George's hands were the same. So that meant that they both lost. "Ok Fred George, you must give me a massage if you don't want to get undressed." And the next thing she knew, 4 hands were rubbing her back, and it was extremely relaxing for her.

While she was getting her back rubbed, she let slip "Fred & George!!! LIKE OMG!!! YOU DO IT LIKE GODS!!! IT'S AMAZING!!!" All the people that were sitting around the table looked very badly at Dre, Fred & George. They all sat right back where they were, and continued playing. The game continues, and everyone realized that Draco was losing every hand in the game. They all knew what he wanted to do, but no one said a word. At one point, Draco was sitting in his boxers, while practically having Sarah lying on his chest, while Harry was sending him death glances.

-"Dray, are you cheating to lose???" Sarah said, under her breath, in Draco's ear.

-"Of course sweetie!!! You probably know why too!!!

-Of course I do!!!" Sar said, while running her hand up and down Dray's inside thigh. He was moaning in pleasure.

-"Ok now... let's stop this here... I..." Harry was cut off by Draco. "No way!!! I want to continue playing!!! I like this!!! It won't last long. I promise.

-Ok. But it better be fast. I'm starting to fall asleep here."

As Draco had promised, the game did not last much longer. Only one hand, to be more precise. Dray lost the game. He looked really sad, but everyone knew that was what he wanted. He slowly got up, and everyone was looking at him. He looked like a Greek God! (**_A/N Slytherin Tinkerbell-: I AM STILL SOOOO JEALOUS OF HARRY!!!_**)

He was tanned everywhere except his face, had an absolutely perfect body, a very well defined six-pack, and well, an extremely BIG SNAKE. All the girls in the room were drooling, until he gripped Sarah by the arm and slowly brought her to her standing height and walked off with her, leaving Harry sitting at the table, swearing to himself. Her plan had worked.

Everyone set off to bed after that little "surprise" that was given by Draco. They all slept in late the next day, since it was the weekend.

-"Ok now Hermione, here are the "rules" for your dare. You cannot use an invisibility charm, or a blinding charm on yourself, making it that no one sees you. You must be clearly visible to everyone, and you must not chicken out, otherwise, we yell out to the entire school that you are in love with Fred & George Weasley."

She took a deep breath and went out to the Great Hall. She slowly made her way up to the Head Table and got up on it, and started dancing. Fred had brought her a WMP3 player (Wizard MP3) so she could dance with music. All her friends were laughing, the girls were anyway. All the guys in the room were drooling and yelling like wolves. She turned around and saw Snape, who was staring at her very tight shirt. She shrieked and ran off to her room.

A/N: I know... I know... I am REALLY obsessed by Draco... it's a fact. Smirks evilly I hope you like this chapter dodges rotten tomatoes but I really don't mind. I really liked it!!! I got to sleep with Draco last chapter and now, I got to leave with a naked one... grins uncontrollably anyways... Obviously, all this is said to tell you to REVIEW!!!

Thx ¤ Sar ¤

Dre will write the next one!!!


	5. Dancing Showdown

HELLO PEOPLE!!! This chapter is written by the newly dubbed Slytherin Tinkerbell (Sarah)

A/N: For people who have already read this story, this isn't the original 5th chapter…but I kind of lost the one that drea wrote… will try to refind it!

**Chapter 5 Dancing showdown**

It was New Year's Eve, and everyone was in the Gryffindor common room, celebrating the beginning of a new year. Music was playing and everyone was drinking butterbeers to remember the old year well. Sarah had finally come over her Draco phase, and Draco wasn't happy about it. He was still hitting on her, and she was still responding, but nothing was going on other than that. Harry was glad that was over, but kinda missed the alone time once in a while. He liked talking with the authors' newest guest (A/N ST: My best friend) Mihenna, and well, he had started falling for her. (A/N: You happy???) Everyone was starting to get a little annoyed with listening to music, so they sat on the couches and started talking.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Ron, trying to get something started to pass the time before midnight.

"Uhhh… umm… we could… we could… dance until the night is over. " Said Sarah, trying not to blush to much at the stupid idea that she just had.

"That's…" Sarah cut off Draco

"No… no… NO! That was a really bad idea. I should have never said that! I take it back!"  
"Sarah, shut up!" Draco told her, starting to get pissed. She looked down at the floor and starting twirling her hair in her fingers. "I think it's a great idea to dance. I haven't done it in a while, and I'm getting a little bit rusty. So, what do you guys say?" Everyone nodded and agreed with the idea.

Andrea went to change the song as everyone moved the furniture around to make enough room to dance. The song that had been chosen for the first dance was "Stand by me" by the Temptations. Mihenna rolled her eyes as she tried to make her way to a couch to sit on and keep reading, writing and drawing the people that were in the room with her. She was a good way there, until someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. She realized it was Harry and didn't complain as she let herself get dragged off to the improvised dance floor. Draco had picked a very giddy Sarah off the floor and pulled her into his arms. Fred & George were taking turns dancing with Andrea, while the other was doing ballet style movements, Hermione was dancing with Ron and Ginny was with Neville. Every girl in the room was smiling and giggling.

The song finished, and Sarah went to change it this time. She put one of her traditional party starting songs, which means something reggae. Mihenna was disgusted at her friend, and turned off to leave. Harry was pissed and he followed her. Sarah had made her way back to Draco and was now dancing in the dirtiest way that she knew how. Andrea was sandwiched between the twins, and she loved every second of it. Hermione had let loose and started dancing with Ron in a way that no one expected her to. Seeing this, Mihenna reconsidered her idea and went to dance. She wasn't very good, but caught on fairly quickly, because she had Harry as a teacher.

Hermione was the one who changed the song this time. She shooed all the boys out of the room and planned a little surprise with the girls. Mihenna refused this deal, because she hated the song. She exited and went to wait with the boys.

"Ok girls! Let's have a little bit of fun with the guys' brains! I have this muggle song called I wanna be bad, and I think we can make the guys' turned on quite a bit. (A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW! THIS IS NOT NORMAL HERMIONE BEHAVIOR!) Gin, I'll let you run through it a few times to get to know the song a little bit. Sarah, Drea, do you guys have any prior training in dance?"

"Well," Sarah answered, "I tried out for my school's cheerleading squad, but wasn't picked. And I have no idea about Dre."

"It doesn't matter. I saw you dance with Draco earlier. You can probably find a way to get our boyfriends attentions very quickly. Gin, are you done with that music?"

"Yeah, I am!" She ran over with the radio.

"Ok. We better should practice this in the dormitory. Otherwise, the guys might try and sneak a peek."

"Good idea. I'll let them know they can come back." Ginny ran to get the others, who were all plotting something together, except Mihenna. "You guys can come back in. We'll go do it in the dormitory."

She came back a few minutes later, followed by the rest of the group.

"Ok guys, we'll be back shortly. Mihenna, you can come along if you want. You don't have to do it, but you can help."

"Thanks, but no thanks Sarah. I'm fine here."

"Suit yourself." She said, shrugging it off and hurrying to catch up with the girls.

A half hour later, the girls came down the steps and ready to make major damage. They were all dressed in pleated mini leather skirts, knee high lace up stiletto boots, red tube tops and whips. Mihenna inwardly thanked God not to have gone up with them. By the look on the guys' faces, they really liked the getups that the girls were wearing. Harry didn't notice, or didn't mind, because he was talking with Mihenna.

Drea spoke up to the group. "Ok guys, we really hope you appreciate this, because we sure had fun creating it."

Ginny turned the music on, and all the girls got into place. As the music started, the girls started their routine while Sarah sang the song.

_Oh, I, I, I  
I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I  
I wanna be bad with you baby_

Do you, understand what I need,need (from you)  
Just let me be the girl to show you (you)  
Everything that she can be is everything that I can be  
I wanna be  
My turn  
Let me let you know that I can (I can)  
Promise that I won't do that  
So boy, say the time and place cuz you make me wanna misbehave

I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad

I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby

What's up?  
Tell me what to do, how to be, teach me  
All you your rules from A to Z,   
But I, I dont wantcha other girls to see  
that youre messin' round with me

Should I boy  
Tell me what I got is what ya want  
Tell Tell me do I, I turn you on  
I don't want no one judging me

I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad

I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I  
Repeat

I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make that feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad

The girls finished dancing, and all the guys were up in the air clapping. Their plan had worked.

"Now, it's our turn to entertain you. Ladies, if you would care to sit down, it would be fairly appreciated." George proclaimed, in a very ringmaster like voice.

They all sat down on the couches and waited for the guys to get ready for their performance. Once they came out of the staircase to their dormitory, every girl in the room blushed. They were wearing leather cowboy chaps, black sparkly thongs, had let it whip tattooed on their chests, and as the girls, they had whips. Fred whipped the play button on the music player, and Draco took his place at the front of the group.

_Love to see you whip it_

_Sho' could treat you right_

_Give me just a minute_

_Of your time tonight_

_We both are here to have some fun_

_Let it whip_

_I know you're into groovin'_

_Love your body language_

_Baby, let me know_

_You've got me sort of anxious_

_We both are here to have some fun_

_so Let it whip_

_(So Let it whip)_

_Whip it baby_

_(Child)_

_Whip it right_

_(Let it whip)_

_Whip it baby, whip it all night_

_(Well, what's your trip?)_

_No no_

_Child_

_Let it whip_

_(C'mon whip)_

_(C'mon whip)_

_Now that you can see_

_How you groove with me_

_What else can I do_

_To get closer to you_

_We both are here to have some fun_

_so Let it whip_

_Wanna see you movin'_

_Love your body language_

_Let me be your paper man_

_I'd love to be your at your command_

_We are here to have some fun_

_so Let it whip_

_(So let it whip)_

_Whip it baby_

_(Child)_

_Whip it right_

_(Let it whip)_

_Whip it baby, whip it all night_

_(Well, what's your trip?)_

_No no_

_Child_

_Let it whip_

_(C'mon whip)_

_(C'mon whip)_

_There is no time to lose_

_Hey! You're the one I choose (points to Sarah)_

_I only want to be with you_

_You're the one for me_

_Can't you see that I_

_Won't waste your time_

_Sense something divine_

_Divine in you_

_Yeah I do_

_(So let it whip)_

_Whip it baby_

_(Child)_

_Whip it right_

_(Let it whip)_

_Whip it baby, whip it all night_

_(Well, what's your trip?)_

_No no_

_Child_

_Let it whip_

_(C'mon whip)_

_(C'mon whip)_

_(Let it whip)_

_Whip it baby_

_(Child)_

_Whip it right_

_(Let it whip)_

_Whip it baby, whip it all night_

_(whip it baby)_

_(whip it right)_

_(whip it baby, whip it all night)_

_There is no time to lose_

_Hey! You're the one I choose_

_i only want to be with you_

_your the one for me_

_Can't you see that I_

_Won't waste your time_

_Sense something divine in you_

_Yeah I do_

_(So let it whip)_

_Whip it baby_

_(Child)_

_Whip it right_

_(Let it whip)_

_Whip it baby, whip it all night_

_(Well, what's your trip?)_

_No no_

_Child_

_Let it whip_

_(C'mon whip)_

_(C'mon whip)_

_(So let it whip)_

_Whip it baby_

_(Child)_

_Whip it right_

_(Let it whip)_

_Whip it baby, whip it all night_

_(Well, what's your trip?)_

_No no_

_Child_

_Let it whip_

_(C'mon whip)_

_(C'mon whip)_

The girls just sat there in awe. How hot the guys looked struck them and they could not move.

"Mihenna, since you were impartial, could you decreed who won the dance showdown?" Asked Harry, who was trying to retransfigure his clothes back to normal.

"Ok, well… the girls' song could have been taken in many different ways, from schoolwork to dirtier things. The guys' song was just plain dirty, and they fit the part well. So I declare the winner of the showdown to be the guys."

No one complained, because well, they hadn't been listening. Everyone decided to leave the room with their belongings and their dates. Mihenna was gathering her things alone, as she thought Harry would be going with Draco. She picked up her bag and turned around to a raven-haired boy with a bouquet of blood red roses in her face. He hooked her arm onto his and they walked up the stairs to his dormitory.

A/N: I finally finished the chapter! YIPPY!!! Oh… btw, Mihenna, is my best friend, and she absolutely wanted to be put in this chapter. So I did it. Happy now? I wrote this chapter on July 20, 2004 from 12:30 am to 2:15 am. I was hit by an insomnia attack, and felt like writing. The songs in the story were for the girls, I wanna be bad, by Willa Ford, and for the guys, Let it whip, by SR-71. It's a very old song that was remade and I fell in love with it after reading a fanfic about two years ago. I really felt to have people dancing, and I had no idea what to do. So I just let my imagination go. If ever you readers want to see a drawing of the outfit worn by the guys, go to this and it is the first drawing on the right hand side of the screen. The idea was taken from Mihenna's story. Sorry Mihenna!!! :( I just really liked the idea and felt it would compliment the girl's costumes well. Holy god! This is the longest A/N that I have ever written! I am so proud! All this to tell you that Drea will write the next chapter!

Lurvs you all!

¤ Sarah ¤


End file.
